Being different
by Kiritoandrinforever
Summary: (From Wattpad) After a mission went wrong the ninja found out that Zane is a neko! Will Zane turn back to normal or he will stay as a neko forever? And there might be love in some chapters and some twists in the story! And it's better than the summary.
1. The change

**(im just copy and paste the story from Wattpad)**

 **I own the cover and this drawing too ⬆️ . This set in season two, I still need to get used to the new Zane.**

 **Kai p.o.v**

Well isn't this great, this was supposed to be a normal mission but no, now Zane is a Neko, with cat ears and a cat tail and he look like a twelve year old kid.

"now what?" Jay whisper to my ear and I replied "I don't know!"

 **Zane p.o.v**

All that I remember is that we were fighting and soon pass out and feel a little bit different like say that you feel something sprout in your head and your back. That's how I feel, and waiting for my eyes to open and it feel like it been a centuries when I was able to open my eyes and see that was in my room and as I got up a folded towel fell and soon I put my hand through my hair, I touch something and I panicked and threw the cover, ran to the door of my bathroom and saw myself in the mirror and I saw cat ears and feel something moving in my legs and as I look down I saw a cat tail and slowly look up and realize I look like a twelve year old kid. And guess what,

I screamed.

 **Sorry for a short chapter but if you are interested then feel free to comment about it. Peace!**


	2. Frightened

**(change a bit in here like not showing two authors from Wattpad)**

 **Zane P.o.v**

As soon as I screamed I heard the door open and the guys and Nya came to the bathroom door.

"so are you okay?" Jay said.

"DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY, BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I LIKE HAVING A CAT EARS AND A CAT TAIL !" I screamed with anger and guess what, they were hugging each other for dear life(their reaction was like this :O). Now let me tell you guys(the readers), sometimes I get very angry that I have a terrifying stare that will sent chill through your spine. Yeah don't make me angry ok?

"I-I w-was j-j-just s-s-saying z-z-Zane." Jay said with fear on his voice and the others nodded desperately.

"look I'm just tired of this so can you guys and Nya leave me alone for few minutes, please." I said. As soon they leave they closed my door and I lock it. I turn around and walk to the mirror and saw that my kimono is bigger than my body and because I'm smaller than I used to be which I hate that because soon the others will make fun of me and I don't like it. I went to the closest and the only thing that fits me is a white t-shirt and grey pants and a hoodie, and converse shoes which is grey. (40 minutes later) *sigh* the hoodie was a little bit bigger and I had to a few things to talk with them and sensei wu. And I think they are still scared with the moment they saw me really mad.

 **Jay p.o.v**

Okay today is the worst day ever since he scared us since you know on anime when you see somebody in a bad mood with dark purple cloud surrounding them, yeah that when he give us the 'death glare' and the reason is because you can feel your soul leaving your body, not a great way to experience it.

"What's wrong with you my students?" Sensei wu said and boy he didn't even know what Zane did to us.

 **Zane p.o.v**

I went to the dining room and saw that everyone is sitting in the table even sensei wu. As soon I went inside the guy's and Nya saw me and they slowly looking away from me as soon as I sit down I was going to tell them my eye shrink and the last thing I remember was them being scared.

 **Lloyd p.o.v**

Ok this is a creepy and terrifying day that happen, let me tell you that when Zane sat down his eyes shrink and the creepy part is him saying random things.

 **(If you don't want to read the whole thing then skip it)** _"the only thing is that the government has been a long time ago and I don't think that the two countries have been the same time as the first time in the world to me and my mom is so much fun and I have to be a good day to be a good time to get a new one is a great day to be a good day to be a great day to be a little too late to work out for a long day of my friends and I love it when you are a few weeks of the year before I go back in my life and death in the morning is the only way to the game is a good one for the next two years of a new phone is so much better now that the two sides of my favorite song by them to get the chance for the next day you're the one that has a good one for the rest of the day after a long way from the beginning of the year of my favorite thing to say it to be there right to get a up in the morning to the next few weeks for the rest of the rest very good for you very much for free and it was great to be the greatest thing I've to be just a Tuesday that in my thighs to be a little great day and night with at the a good time with you on my mind off of my friends are the only way I can be a little too late to"_ Zane said and soon he pass out. Which is creepy and he is still a Neko.

 **Kai p.o.v**

._.

 **Jay p.o.v**

.~.

 **Cole p.o.v**

.-.

 **Nya p.o.v**

:0

 **Zane p.o.v**

*pass out*

 **Hey everyone! If you enjoy this then tell what's yours favorite part of this story in the comment**

 **Peace** **!**


	3. Tonight we're not alone

**(Just to remind you that it's from Wattpad, so the title of the chapter is the title of the song and on fanfiction, it doesn't like emojis cause it's always this '?' So I had to delete them and you need to search up the song, and its a fnaf song .-.)**

 **Thanks again for the the reviews and votes. So here's an other chapter.**

 **and I do not own the video.**

 **(Warning this might be emotional to you or not, but beware)**

 **Inside of a vision**

 **Zane p.o.v**

The only thing that I remember was that I almost going to say something and then I pass out and soon as I woke up I wasn't in the dining room with everybody but I was in a open field.

how did I get here? I wonder and realize that I was in the ground and I got up and started walking in a straight line *one hour later*okay this is getting nowhere I thought Until I heard laughter and I ran to the source of the laughter and saw what appears is a younger me and my...mom and my seven sibling. A tear slid through my face as I was thinking about my dead family.

When I was five, they died in a house fire and I was the only one who survived. And it was the worst day because it was my birthday, I was playing with my friends and family until I heard a scream and then I felt warmth and I realized there was fire in the house.

My mom was desperately trying to make me go outside and I refuse to do it because I want my family and friends alive but then she trapped me inside a force field and saw my mom going somewhere and soon the fire went to the living room I was scared that I slept and then a few hours later I woke up in a hospital and I was scared that if my family and friends died or not until a doctor came.

He told me that they didn't survive in the house fire and once he told me I cried and after a few weeks later I was living with my stepdad in birchwood forest, I had a hard time with my dead family.

I was depressed until I was twelve when I told my stepdad that I was blind on my right eye and he was shocked, he told that he can remove my right eye and put a robotic eye to replace it, and I said yes. After a few years I was a fully android.

I had forgotten about them until it was my birthday and I told my stepdad that I don't want to celebrate my birthday. Soon after that I forgot my birthday and didn't told my other family about it.

Zane...Zane... ZANE!

 **Outside the vision**

 **Cole p.o.v**

" ZANE WAKE UP!" I screamed and shaking him (poor Zane). Then I saw his eyes open and slap me. I fell to the floor and I rubbed my sore cheek and look at him, and saw that his face red and he yelled at me " ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" "n-no!" I stutter and the good thing is that everyone went to a mission and I stayed with Zane.

" oh...okay" Zane told with sadness in his voice." Are you alright?" I told at him and soon he ran to me and cried. I hug him and I start singing 'tonight we're not alone', his favorite song.

 **(start the video and I'm to lazy to put the lyrics)**

 **(Warning there will be some glaciership)**

Soon as I finish singing he was sleeping and I blushed when he put his head in my chest, I slowly got up with him and went to the couch he almost woke up until I scratch behind his right ear and he relax.

I don't know what is happening but it look like I'm starting to have feelings for him and it was wrong."Cole.. Don't leave..me" Zane mumble in his sleep. I blushed when he said that. Yep, I think I do have some feelings for him.

 **This is it for today and this took me a long time to finish. Anyway please comment and have a great day or night.**

 **Peace !**


	4. Flashback

**(I forgot where the picture came from, but the song is a black butler theme song 2)**

 **Enjoy the chapter? and there might be a slight crossover with black butler ? don't judge me! And I don't own the picture and the video ( the song goes to it's owner not me!) and I think this song might fit with this story, if not then comment below which song might fit with this story.**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Zane (age: 12) p.o.v**

'Don't look back, don't look back.' I mentally said to myself. 'ugh, where are you Sebastian!' I mentally screamed in my head. And if you so confused of what's happening then, let me tell you that I am running away from a police who is trying to put me in jail. Yeah.

"Woah!" I screamed as I tripped over a rock and fell.

"FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HAND WHERE I CAN SEE!" The police who catch up with me screamed. Man when they can leave me alone! I need some privacy!

"SEBASTIAN, GET YOUR BUTT HERE THIS INSTANCE!" I yelled.

 _"I'm sorry for being late, young master."_ a familiar voice said that I knew it was Sebastian. And soon I felt arms picking me up and I was standing up.

" _WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!_ " I quietly screamed at him.

" _sorry, I have something to deal with something, young master._ " Sebastian said.

"I TOLD TO FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE!" The police screamed again, which is kinda annoying to me.

" Sebastian, can you rid of him please? It will be graceful for my head" I said to my butler.

" _As your wish, young master._ " Sebastian said. And walk up to the police and the only thing I remember that I was blind in my right eye.

 **(Flashback ended)**

 **Zane p.o.v**

"*gasp*" I woke up startled by a flashback that I saw and I slowly put my right hand to my right eye and then I realized that I was in my bedroom and then I heard the door open and I look up and saw Cole coming in.

" oh, you're awake, are you feeling alright?" Cole question me and I replied " yes, and do any of you guy's know what I can wear?"

" um, about this?" Cole said while he showed me the clothes (the picture).

 ***ten minutes later***

"So is this good on me, Cole?" I said to him who was sitting in my bed.

" yeah it does." Cole said and we left my room room and went to the dining room when I heard a familiar voice.

" _Young master is that you?_ " And I realized it was Sebastian, my butler.

 **Hope that you enjoy. And where you shocked, of what just happen. And please leave a comment and**

 **Peaceﾸ !**


	5. Meeting the overlord

**(Since this is from Wattpad, the next chapter might be crappy, cause the chapters are old and I erase the author note of this spot and a little change to the other one.)**

 **Zane p.o.v**

Oh no, why he's here and how did he find me."Zane, what's going on?" Cole said with confusion in his voice.

" Cole, let me tell you about something that I didn't tell all of you. This is Sebastian, my butler." I explained to him which he was shocked.

"WHAT!? H-HOW IS HE YOUR BUTLER!?" Cole screamed, which is painful for my cat ears which is trying to move from the sound.

" _young master, you seems different then I remember_ " Sebastian said which he didn't leave a minute to tell him because he hugged me.

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOUR NOW A NEKO!_ " Sebastian screamed with joy.

"Se-Seb-Sebastian I-I c-can't br-breath!"I said while I had a problem with breathing.

" _Oh sorry about that, young master_ " Sebastian said and he let me go.

 ***CRASH***

"What's happening!" I yelled and feel my stomach had twisted.

" _BRACE YOURSELVES!_ " Sebastian yelled and that's the last thing I remember.

 _*two hours later*_

"Ugh, w-what happened?" I said and I was trying to move, then I heard a familiar laughter.

"Overlord, show your face right now!" I yelled.

" you know you are being rude to me, Zane" the overlord said.

" I'm here to tell that your friends didn't came to save you, even your butler. Even why you want to stay with your family when your different, they are human, and your a Neko, and I know your butler is a demon. But you didn't know that I killed your old family, Zane" the overlord said.

I can't believe that he killed my family, he will pay for killing my old family.

" so you did killed my family, what you didn't know that I had a ability to control the souls that surrounds everywhere" I said.

"Oh, but you didn't know that I can make you go to the darkness and not with light" the overlord said. And make me feel uncomfortable about that.

 _Sebastian where are you!_

 **Things are going interesting , and it been two days and now I finished, yay!**

 **And peace✌? ﾸﾏ** **!**


End file.
